fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Adoption Center/Rules and Warnings
These are the rules and warnings to the Adoption Center and all of its counterparts. Failure to abide by any of these rules may result in punishment. The List *DO NOT pick pets that are marked in THE BLUE ROW, which means that the pet is currently under ownership. *At any point after two (2) months or as long as it takes for the "Inactive" tag to appear on your user page, your pets are liable and subject to confiscation. At this point, they may eventually be taken back from you without your knowledge, placed into an Adoption Center, and removed from your custody. Please be aware of this. **Alternatively, if you are going on an extensive break (over two weeks), it would be wise to warn an admin so they know not to confiscate your pets early. **If you would like to use the pet outside of the site for other purposes, please contact both an admin and the original creator of the pet for details. **UPDATE: Due to low demand of pets and overabundance of unadopted pets, this rule will be exempt for the time being. *''No one can adopt pets they have created, only pets created by other users.'' Exceptions are VERY LIMITED and EXTREMELY SITUATIONAL, occurring only a few times due to multiownership complications or affiliations with other centers. **Users are allowed to make pets for themselves. However, these should not be introduced into an Adoption Center, and it should be noted that upon inactivity, the pet may be confiscated as per the above rule and applied to an Adoption Center. *Pets may be reserved by a user if they go over their weekly or monthly limit. Reserved pets are signed by THE GREEN ROW. Reserved pets do not guarantee that they will go to a user after their limit is reset, and the owner must come back and claim the pet after the limit reset. If the user fails to do this, the pet will be freed from reserve and will become available for adoption to others. *Pets that are locked, which will be marked in THE VIOLET ROW, cannot be adopted unless another group of aforementioned pets are all adopted, whether by the same user or by another. *Pets that can be adopted multiple times due to quantity are marked with THE YELLOW ROW. A user may only adopt one of these pets. *Pets that require a contest to be adopted are listed in THE RED ROW. Details tend to follow in the comments of the Adoption Center where the pet is located. After the contest is complete, the winner of the pet still has to adopt the pet, counting towards the weekly/monthly limit. *There is a limit to how many pets will be adopted for a given user: . Codes *Code 0: Pets listed under code 0 do not count towards the adoption limit. *Code 1: Pets under listed under code 1 means that they will take up 2 (two) spots on the weekly and monthly limit. *Code -1: DEPRECATED; "No pros" (implied to be adopted by newcomers only, but this is more of a joke than a rule.) *Code D: Code D pets are restricted from adoption due to being part of a contest. Must beat all competitors in a competition in order to win the pet. More info in said pet's description. *Code P: Pets listed under this code P to a pack, with a particular limit listed in the description or in the comments. A user may only adopt a certain number of pets from this pack. Note that this is separate from a pet being listed as part of a pack, which merely denotes that they were released as a set. *Certain pets with badges in their description require a user to have those specifications or higher to be adopted. Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Long pages Category:Pets Related Pages